


Все, что имеет значение

by shamae



Series: Вероятности [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока множество бусин-воспоминаний, связанных с Джоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что имеет значение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2015. Беты Asheria и kitiaras.

Иногда Шерлоку кажется, что он знает практически все.  
  
Например, он знает, какие следы на шее оставляет удавка, какие — шелковый шарф, а какие — синтетическая веревка.  
  
Не то чтобы это было каким-то уникальным знанием — Джон тоже знает. В этом Шерлок уверен. Насчет Андерсена он уже сомневается, но вполне вероятно, что тот тоже смог бы заметить разницу.  
  
Еще Шерлок знает про двести сорок три сорта табачного пепла. Он вполне отдает себе отчет в том, что это может никогда ему не понадобиться. И все-таки он знает.  
  
Но больше всего Шерлок знает о тех вещах, которые относятся к расследованиям. Это заставляет его чувствовать некоторое превосходство — над Лестрейдом, например, и уж точно — над Андерсеном.  
  
Еще он знает, чего боится Лестрейд. Тот боится того, что однажды приедет на место преступления и обнаружит труп, который подбросил ему сам Шерлок. Но сам Шерлок про себя смеется над этим страхом. Ему нравится разгадывать загадки, а вовсе не водить окружающих за нос. Впрочем, он никогда не говорит об этом Лестрейду — видеть его волнение, в очередной раз приезжая на место преступления, довольно забавно.  
  
Было. Пока не появился Джон. Почему-то тогда все поменялось: Лестрейд больше не нервничает, Донован не называет его фриком, и даже Андерсен иногда умудряется демонстрировать наличие интеллекта.  
  
И Шерлок понятия не имеет, почему это происходит.  
  
Связь между этими событиями и появлением в его жизни Джона он отметает, как совершенно нелогичную. С какой стати всем остальным меняться из-за того, что теперь у Шерлока есть... Джон.  
  
Джон упорно называет Шерлока своим другом. Лучшим другом. Не то чтобы Шерлок всерьез в это верит — рациональная часть его натуры все и всегда подвергает сомнению, особенно то, что касается межличностных коммуникаций. Вот только ему это нравится. Нравится настолько, что он тоже постепенно привыкает считать Джона другом.  
  
Конечно, все это не имеет никакой связи с изменившимся поведением некоторых сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда. Шерлок в этом абсолютно уверен.  
  
Разумеется, кроме того, что Шерлок знает, существуют вещи, в которых он совершенно не разбирается. Например в том, как зовут нынешнего премьер-министра. Или в том, что вокруг чего вращается: Земля вокруг Солнца или Солнце вокруг Земли. Или почему Джон иногда странно смотрит на него.  
  
Он замечает все взгляды, жесты и фразы. Вот только не представляет, что они значат. Спрашивать у кого-то Шерлок не хочет, а потому терпеливо ждет: однажды Джон предоставит ему разгадку. Ну а пока он развлекается тем, что перекатывает воспоминания, как четки, и пытается сложить их в единую картину.  
  
_— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — заботливо спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлока в очередной раз одолевает скука. — Могу принести пистолет._  
  
_— Он все равно не заряжен. Бессмысленно, — отвечает Шерлок, и Джон смеется._  
  
_— Твой чай, — Джон ставит кружку перед Шерлоком. Их пальцы соприкасаются, и Джон спешно убирает руку._  
  
_— Шерлок, я хотел... — Джон заходит к нему в спальню без стука и видит его без рубашки. — Извини, я подожду в гостиной, — осекается он и исчезает, оставив Шерлока в недоумении._  
  
_— Это потрясающе, Шерлок, — искренне говорит Джон. Его зрачки расширяются, и за привычным уже восхищением Шерлок с удивлением обнаруживает что-то еще, тщательно скрываемую примесь непонятной ему пока эмоции._  
  
_— Ты был великолепен, — заявляет однажды Джон после осмотра места преступления._  
  
_— Тебе правда нужно поесть, — обеспокоенно говорит Джон. Но Шерлок привычно отмахивается и замечает, что Джону это не нравится. И это почему-то заставляет Шерлока почувствовать себя неправым._  
  
У Шерлока еще много таких воспоминаний. На то, чтобы пересмотреть их все, обычно уходит пара вечеров. Да и коллекция постоянно растет. А разгадки все еще нет.  
  
Как и всегда, озарение сходит на Шерлока внезапно.  
  
Они с Джоном ужинают в ресторане, потому что утром Шерлок сжег плиту. Разумеется, случайно, что, впрочем, не спасает его от выговора Джона и объяснений с миссис Хадсон. Теперь ему надо купить новую плиту, но он великодушно предоставляет это Джону, потому что «ты все равно чаще готовишь, выбери что-нибудь подходящее».  
  
Когда они выходят из ресторана, Шерлок слышит обрывок разговора. Последний кусочек мозаики.  
  
— Хотела бы я, чтобы мой муж так же смотрел на меня, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Как будто я — все, что имеет значение.  
  
Шерлок даже застывает на пару мгновений, обдумывая услышанное, а потом мотает головой и спешит догнать Джона, который уже поймал кэб.  
  
Всю дорогу домой Шерлок обдумывает новую информацию. Он перебирает воспоминания, глядя на них сквозь призму подслушанного разговора. Вертит четки то так, то эдак, и, наконец, понимает, что да, такой вариант возможен. Остается только провести подтверждающий эксперимент. От этой мысли в груди Шерлока неожиданно разливается приятное тепло.  
  
— Шерлок! — выводит его из раздумий голос Джона. — Мы приехали.  
  
— Да, — кивает Шерлок и выбирается из кэба. Не дожидаясь Джона, он поднимается наверх, снимает пиджак, закатывает рукава рубашки и садится на диван. Джон заходит через несколько секунд и пару секунд откровенно разглядывает его, прежде чем пройти к своему креслу. Шерлок слышит, как учащается его дыхание. Взяв себя в руки, Джон все-таки садится в свое кресло.  
  
Несколько минут они молчат, а потом Джон спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
— Было бы неплохо выпить чаю, — отвечает Шерлок. — Кажется, у миссис Хадсон есть электрический чайник, — складывает ладони в привычном жесте, касаясь указательными пальцами губ. Джон не отвечает, и Шерлок переводит на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Да, точно, — произносит Джон и уходит на кухню.  
  
Пока что Шерлок склонен считать эксперимент успешным.  
  
Когда Джон возвращается, он уже знает, что делать дальше.  
  
— Твой чай, — Джон передает ему чашку, и Шерлок намеренно касается его руки. Джон удивляется, но не отстраняется, а потому Шерлок аккуратно скользит пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, а другой рукой забирает чашку.  
  
— Спасибо, Джон, — говорит он и делает глоток. Джон еще некоторое время стоит, замерев, а потом резко выдыхает и садится рядом. Он ничего не спрашивает, и Шерлоку интересно — почему. Уже все понял?  
  
— Это какой-то очередной твой эксперимент? — спрашивает Джон. Но Шерлок видит, как сильно он сжал в руках чашку. Кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он попросту раздавит ее, и тогда осколки вопьются ему в ладони, потечет кровь... Шерлоку совершенно не по душе такое развитие событий, и он отставляет свой чай.  
  
— В некотором роде, да, — отвечает он на вопрос и накрывает руки Джона своими, аккуратно, но настойчиво забирая у него чашку.  
  
— И что ты хочешь выяснить, Шерлок? — глухо спрашивает Джон, не отнимая, впрочем, рук.  
  
— Что происходит.  
  
— В смысле? — недоумевающе переспрашивает он, отстраняясь.  
  
— Я давно видел некоторые странности в твоем поведении. Они были не сильно заметны, но я пытался найти им какое-то логическое объяснение, и вот сегодня это удалось. Нужно только проверить, верны ли мои выводы, — говорит Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
  
— И к чему ты пришел? — пугающе спокойно интересуется Джон.  
  
— Пока не могу определиться до конца, слишком мало данных, — немного расстроенно отвечает Шерлок. — Но я как минимум тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Джон выдыхает.  
  
— Что ж, когда-то это должно было случиться, — бормочет он. — Давай закончим твой эксперимент. Я готов признать, что ты прав. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, Шерлок, я хотел...  
  
— Но я возражаю, — перебивает его Шерлок.  
  
— Вот как. И почему же? Хочешь довести эксперимент до конца? Я отказываюсь принимать в нем участие, — он встает с дивана.  
  
— Джон, — тихо зовет Шерлок, — я... Я проанализировал все, пока мы ехали домой. Некоторые мои реакции тоже были не совсем типичны. Но рассмотрев все эти странности с учетом новой для себя информации, я пришел к выводу, что меня в тебе что-то тоже привлекает, — быстро проговаривает он, пока Джон не сбежал.  
  
— Рассмотрев странности? — фыркает Джон, немного расслабляясь.  
  
— Для меня это нечто совершенно новое. Пока я не могу быть до конца во всем уверен, прости. Мне нужны данные для окончательного анализа.  
  
— Но ты склонен считать, что я тебе не безразличен?  
  
Шерлок сосредоточенно кивает.  
  
— Тогда начнем? – спрашивает Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, наклоняется к Шерлоку.  
  
***  
  
У Шерлока множество бусин-воспоминаний, связанных с Джоном. Сегодня к ним добавляются еще две.  
  
— Это потрясающе, Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон, оторвавшись от его губ. Шерлок разочарованно стонет — ему совершенно точно понравилось целоваться с Джоном, и он тянется за очередным поцелуем, попутно пробравшись руками под рубашку и поглаживая его спину. Тот выгибается от прикосновений, стремясь сделать контакт еще более тесным. Он расстегивает рубашку и снимает ее с Шерлока, гладит его грудь, обводит пальцами соски, сжимает их, продолжая целовать его. Шерлоку хорошо, он почти полностью растворяется в ощущениях...  
  
— Ты был великолепен, — говорит Джон после первого в жизни Шерлока минета. Шерлок скептически смотрит на него, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Джон рывком поднимает его с колен и, шепнув "не спорь", целует его. Шерлок осознает, что лежит, только когда в лопатки ему упирается что-то твердое. Он недовольно морщится и привстает, чтобы Джон достал это непонятное нечто. Когда тот отбрасывает в сторону дорогой, но жутко мешающий сейчас смартфон, Шерлок свободно откидывается на спину и почти терпеливо ждет дальнейших действий Джона. Тот усмехается и снова целует. Сначала в губы, потом в шею. После мозг только фиксирует происходящее — ни о каком анализе и речи быть не может.  
  
Вот Джон посасывает его сосок, проводя руками по ребрам.  
  
Покрывает скользящими поцелуями его грудь и живот и одновременно расстегивает ему брюки.  
  
А потом проводит языком от пупка вниз, к члену, который только что освободил от штанов и трусов, стянув их и отбросив в сторону.  
  
Джон облизывает головку, потом весь член. Шерлок выгибается от прикосновений, и Джон крепко прижимает его бедра к дивану.  
  
На этом моменте мозг Шерлока окончательно отключается.  
  
— Тебе правда нужно поесть, — заявляет Джон с утра. — Хороший секс отнимает уйму энергии.  
  
— У нас нет плиты, — расслабленно отвечает Шерлок. Ему совершенно не хочется вставать, да и вообще шевелиться — лежать в обнимку с Джоном просто прекрасно. И Шерлок только надеется, что отброшенный вчера смартфон выключился при падении, потому что новое дело впервые в жизни будет совершенно некстати.


End file.
